Life With Ghosts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After Danny calls a truce with the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, he, Sam, and Tucker get to see the other sides of Ember, Kitty, Spectra, and Technus. Done as a request for The Keeper Of Worlds. :)


**The Keeper Of Worlds asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Life With Ghosts**

Sam gave a smile as she led Ember and Kitty up to the mall doors. "Girls, prepare to be amazed," she said.

Ember looked at the Goth girl. "This is a mall?" She asked, having never seen one before.

"It looks…not that big," Kitty said, a bit unsurely.

Sam smiled again, knowing the two hadn't been to a mall before. "It's bigger on the inside," she said as they went through the doors.

The two ghosts' jaws dropped as they saw Sam had been right about the mall being bigger on the inside. A bookstore was on the left to start along with a makeup store on the right. Sam looked at the two. "How about we all visit the stores and meet up at the food court in a few hours?" She suggested.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Kitty asked a bit worriedly.

The Goth girl smiled. "Trust me, you two will have a blast," she said.

A month ago, after Danny and the ghosts had called a truce to save the planet, Sam would have never guessed two of the female ghosts that had tried to use Danny would come to her to call a truce. Ember and Kitty had explained that Danny was honestly more like a watchful brother to them than someone they could be in a romantic relationship with and they even said they knew Danny loved Sam, much to the black-haired girl's embarrassment. Even though it was public knowledge that Sam loved Danny and he loved her too, she was still a bit embarrassed if someone caught them kissing or out somewhere together.

But the two female ghosts told her that she shouldn't be embarrassed by it and then asked she'd accept the truce. Deciding that since they had helped save the planet that they earned a second chance, Sam had agreed.

She went to her spots in the mall and then found Ember coming towards her with at least six bags on one arm. "Can you believe all the music stores they have here?!" She asked. "I found music from my idols! Some even back from their first CDs!"

"That's awesome!" Sam said, finding Ember's excitement to be very contagious.

Kitty then came up to them. "Can you believe how many guys and even women asked me how I get my skin looking so beautiful?" She asked, grinning.

"Just curious, do you wear make-up, Kitty?" Sam asked.

"Just lipstick and some mascara," she answered. "Just enough to make my eyes and lips stand out for Johnny."

She said her boyfriend's name dreamily, making the other two smile. "Hey, Sam. I saw some stores that have stuff for all of us," said Ember. "How about the three of us visit them?"

"Sure," Sam agreed.

Sam normally wouldn't have liked trying on clothes, but the stores Ember had seen had some good styles and so they went to the dressing rooms and came out giggling as they showed off different outfits and the three bought a few outfits they liked.

After grabbing some lunch in the food court, Sam looked at the two ghosts. "The mall's open for a few hours more," she said. "Want to revisit some stores?"

They checked to see how much they had and saw they had enough. "Sure," said Kitty.

"Sounds cool," Ember said with a smile.

The two ghost girls got on either side of Sam and the Goth girl linked her arms with them before seeing a photo booth. "Hey, how about some pictures?" She suggested.

The three were a bit crowded in the photo booth, but the thrill of having pictures to remember the trip made them not mind the crowded space as they grinned before spontaneously agreeing to make silly faces at the camera.

A few hours later, they exited the mall with huge smiles on their faces and giggling. Sam smiled. "You girls want to do this again sometime?" She asked.

Their answering grins told her their answer.

* * *

Spectra paced her office a bit, waiting for Danny and Sam to arrive. She knew they were dating and she felt that something needed to be discussed with them. She was certain the two knew about 'the birds and the bees', but with Danny being a halfa, she felt that perhaps they should know a bit about ghost biology.

A knock at her door made her smile and she turned toward the door. "Come in," she said pleasantly.

Danny and Sam came into her office, looking a little nervous, but noted the room was warm. "Um, you wanted to see us, ma'am?" Danny asked unsurely.

Spectra smiled. "Come have a seat," she offered pleasantly.

The two sat down, still wary. Spectra smiled gently, knowing they were aware that she fed off of misery, although she had changed from doing that. "Danny. Sam, I'm just here to talk to you two about something that you'll both need to be aware of in the future," she began.

"About what?" Sam asked.

Spectra gave them another gentle smile. "Well, it's about ghost biology," she said. "I know you two already know your own biology and about children, but…well, it will be a bit different for you two."

Sensing she was giving something similar to what parents gave their kids, Danny and Sam naturally looked awkward. The older female ghost gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry," she said, feeling a bit bad she made them feel awkward. "I wasn't trying to embarrass you."

She let out a sigh before deciding to get right to it. "Danny, with you being part ghost…well…yours and Sam's children will no doubt be part ghost too," she said.

Seeing where she was going with this, the two relaxed a little. "I was wondering about that," Danny admitted.

Sam nodded. "Would they be halfas like Danny?" She asked.

Spectra smiled. "Well, to be honest, it could go either way," she said. "Your children may be halfas, have a quarter of ghost DNA in them, be completely human with dormant ghost genes, or possibly become a full ghost."

The two looked worried. "Are ghost babies like human babies?" Danny asked curiously.

"They go through the same stages, yes," Spectra said with a nod.

Danny looked at Sam, who blushed a little. "So, we won't really know what our children will be like until they're born or at least have grown a bit, right?" She asked.

"Possibly," said the older woman ghost. "I would highly suggest talking to Clockwork when your children are born. You can also come to myself, Pandora, or some of the other ghosts for parenting advice."

The two nodded and Sam looked worried. "Would I…be able to…?" She stopped a moment, but Spectra picked up on her worry.

"Just like with human babies, your stomach will provide a shield for the baby, even if the baby is a full ghost," she said reassuringly.

Both teens looked relieved. "Um, thanks for not making this awkward like when how our own parents discussed this with us," Danny said.

Spectra smiled gently and nodded. "You're welcome," she said. "Now, I believe you two have history before going to your friend's house to hang out."

The teens left, still feeling a little awkward, but smiled at each other. "You know, either way, our babies will be part ghost," Sam said.

"I might have to enlist the entire ghost zone to help me teach my kids how to use their powers," Danny said.

They laughed a little at that, but then walked to history class hand in hand. "Someday," Sam said gently.

"Someday," Danny said in agreement. "And it will be quite an adventure."

"Yes," she said with a smile.

* * *

Tucker was at the anime convention in the next town over and wasn't really having too much fun. Sam and Danny were supposed to come with him, but the two unfortunately caught the sickness bug that had been going around the school.

Stopping at one booth that held books about myths, Tucker bought a book for Sam, smiling when he saw the title. "She's been looking for this one for a while," he said to himself before moving on to another booth and finding some comic books for Danny.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar laugh and saw Technus playing a video game that was soon to be released on the market, but they had it at the convention to check it out. "I think this game's better than the last," said Technus as the demo time ran out and he set the controller down, deciding to head to another video game booth before he spotted Tucker. "Well, the techno-geek himself," he said, smiling.

Tucker was a bit wary, but remembered Danny had made a truce with the ghosts. "I never knew a ghost who liked anime conventions," he said honestly.

"That's because you've never met the great Technus!" The ghost said, but he said it without heat.

For some reason, that made Tucker want to laugh and he chuckled a bit before Technus looked around. "The ghost child and his girlfriend aren't with you?" He asked.

"They're home sick," Tucker explained. "Some kind of sickness bug going around school."

Technus winced. "I hope the ghost child doesn't get one of the ghost sicknesses," he said.

From the way he said that, Tucker had a feeling that was worse. "That bad?" He asked.

"Think of what you humans call a cold, the flu, and all other human sickness rolled into one times three."

Tucker's eyes widened. "Whoa," he said.

Technus then perked up a bit. "I was about to check out another demo video game," he said. "I've heard it's more fun with two players."

"Sure!" The techno-geek said as the ghost led the way to the game booth.

Some of the other visitors to the convention center thought it was cool that Tucker was hanging with a ghost and there was some good-natured rivalry that was also met with good sportsmanship.

The two even decided to do a dare on whoever beat the other at the next demo game. Unfortunately, both had tied, so both had to do a dare.

Technus had to dress up as a hero and parade around in the superhero costume. Tucker would have laughed except he was dressed in a giant, fluffy costume. Both looked at each other and had to laugh. "I look ridiculous," they said at the same time, which made them laugh again.

"Thankfully, it's only for half-an-hour," Tucker gently pointed out.

"True," Technus said before grinning. "How about we make it memorable?"

There was a scare booth and the two went in, managing to scare the thrill seekers more than the fake monsters inside, which seemed to draw more people into it.

Tucker had every scare recorded to show Danny and Sam later on. "They're going to laugh their heads off seeing our classmates and others getting freaked out like that," the boy said.

"True," Technus said as he phased out of his costume and helped Tucker phase out of the fluffy costume.

The techno-geek showed Technus some new gadgets that would make Skulker jealous. "I've been looking to get one of these," Tucker said, holding a prototype system that was a PDA, GPS, music player, hand-held computer, and cellphone in one.

"Humans certainly make technology grow better daily, huh?" Technus asked.

"Nothing better in the world than good friends and good tech," the boy said. "Along with good food."

That evening, Tucker called Danny and Sam and found them looking better, but still a little sick. "How was the convention, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"It was good," the techno-geek said. "Would you believe Technus was there?"

"Really?" Sam asked. "I didn't know he liked anime."

"He does," Tucker said. "Oh, and I found some stuff for you guys. I'll bring it by tomorrow with your schoolwork."

"Thanks, Tucker," Danny said. Sam nodded as they decided to get some more rest and Tucker quickly did up his homework, putting it away before smiling as he went began reading some of the comics he had gotten that day and even playing the new video game he had gotten before he went to bed.

He then remembered another convention that would be happening in a few months and he had gotten his tickets early and had gotten a fourth ticket free. Immediately, he decided to invite his three best friends to go with him.

Danny and Sam, of course. And Technus.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
